Trick or Treat
by the crazy ladies
Summary: Btvs X.over with Garth Nix Old Kingdom Season four BtVS, Post Abhorsen though no spoilers A spell is cast which has interesting results... If the Scooby gang are all split up then who will fix things?
1. Prologue

Title: Trick or Treat _(Working title)_

Author: ME! Kk (kk_d_1@hotmail.com)

Rating: PGish (Anyaisms) {Rating is likely to change eventually}

Disclaimer: Joss has abandoned those from BtVS except for Spike, who I am borrowing, the other BtVS characters I am adopting!!! I however have no right to them or the setting or world they are in and may be relocated to, Neither to I own the characters or setting from Sabriel, Lirael or Abhorsen. The plot however is mine!

Distribution: Ask and I'll think about it.

Dedication: To my muse Aidan... *smoochies him* TANKIES!!! Love ya gorgeous!

Warning: There aren't really any spoilers for BtVS past Season Four, I may end up taking liberties with the Jossverse... oh and I've deviated from cannon in that Spike doesn't love Buffy. Spoilers up to Lirael since I've read Abhorsen but am having memory difficulties and can't get my hands on a copy to brush up.

Authors Note: This was all dreamt up in the moments between being awake and falling asleep.

~7pm in an Abandoned Factory~

It was Halloween, All Hallows Eve, which meant that not a monster, exempting those that had defected, should be stirring; by the rules at least. But as everyone knows, very little ever goes according to plan. In the darkness a crusty old magician by the name of Ethan Rayne yet again had made preparations to hatch a dastardly plot, to yet again breach the rules of the vacation on Halloween. And again he was assured of his imminent success.

"... abrumpo admisceo" he finished the last words of the spell.......

~7pm at Spikes Crypt~

The door is barred tightly shut, the top level deserted, a hidden trapdoor (also locked), leads to a lower level, in this lower level there are scattered lit candles, lending a soft ambiance to a warm personal space, unusual for a crypt, decorated in burgundy's, red's with white and black scattered throughout.

On the king sized four poster bed is a pale skinned, bleach blonde male, dressed in a white poet shirt with black leather pants; Spike, for that's who it is, is laying on his stomach, feet in the air, he is reading a book, plain black cover with a rune on the front with the work _'Lirael_' blazed across the spine and front cover. Spike is immersed in this book, his hyperactivity showing only in his legs, bent at the knee his feet and constantly moving. 

A pale blue light gathering about his body; The image of Spike flickering, like a bad picture on a TV, then fizzling out; leaving the bed rumpled and the book laying open on the bed. All that is left to show that a man had been there a moment before.

~7pm Giles' House~

"Dear God!" Giles' glasses are off and being polished vigorously. The house appears to have been the target of a dropped bomb. A six year old is sitting on the floor, on a clear patch in an otherwise cluttered floor, mouth open in a scream. A four year old boy is running around the room shrieking.

Giles picks up the four year old as he runs past and then picks up the now sobbing six year old and deposits both boys on the couch, turning on the television to the _ 'Cartoon Network'_ and sighing in relief when, for a brief moment, the screaming and shrieking stops, though not for long.

The 45ish British man collapsing onto the couch, attempting to ignore the reawakened shrieks in the fight over the remote control, the recognizable shrieks mainly consisting of yells of "MINE!" The channel jumping from wrestling, to music, to movies; when an exceedingly inappropriate movie is on long enough to catch the fighters attention, eyes widening and the shrieking stopping again Giles leapt up like there was a hot pan in the seat of his pants, grabbing the remote and flicking until he found a channel for children, where _"Tin Tin' _was just finishing.

The next program was just beginning when a blue light cathered around Giles in his armchair again, the neighbors children watching with saucer-like eyes as 'Mr G.' went 'bye-bye'.

~7pm Summers Household~

Tara and Willow are snuggling together on the couch watching _"Sabrina the Teenaged Witch'_ with Dawn on the floor in front of them. 

Buffy is upstairs in her room reading the Watchers Diaries as Giles had suggested at the last Scooby meeting. The current one from a Slayer named Josephine, from France in 1760. She was the only Slayer that had Buffy beat in age. Buffy is twenty, Josephine lived till 23 and then was killed by the council for unknown reasons. Married to her Watcher and in love with him, and he with her. 

Tears gathered in Buffy's eyes as she read the heartbroken Watcher's words. Then blue light gathered around Buffy, Willow and Tara, Dawn's wide blue eyes watching shocked as the two on the couch flash and disappear. With a yelled "BUFFY!!!" she runs upstairs to find that her sister is also gone and the window is shut, ruling out a quick early patrol and the bed rumpled with a old looking book still on the bed.

She then picks up the phone in Buffy's room, dialing a number from memory...

"Xander???"

~7pm Xander's parent's basement~

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? We got some work to do now.  
...

Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willin'.  
If we can count on you Scooby Doo, I know we'll catch that villian." Xander sings along with the TV. 

Anya is beside him on the couch, watching him intensely "So this will show me why we call ourselves _'The Scoobies' ?"_ Xander nods without taking his eyes off the screen. "And after that I get orgasms right?" Xander blushes and nods, "Sure Ahn, right after"

Halfway through the show Anya's voice pipes up with "Well which one am I?" Xander cringes while still facing the television. "Ahn, that's a hard one, Well you're kinda like Velma, cos you know heaps of shuff."

"But Velma is unattractive, and likes Fred even though he doesn't like her... and she wears glasses!"

"Ahn, I wasn't finished, you are also like Daphne because she is beautiful."

Anya nods, satisfied, both watching the screen as the _Scooby Gang_ begin to unravel the case.

"And Freddie likes me?" Xan sighs and nods. 

Suddenly a blue light gathers around Xander, Anya grabs onto him with a cry "You will not take my orgasm partner away!"

The couple flicker, and are gone... the phone ringing moments later to an empty room, the machine eventually picking up.

TBC

Authors Notes: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! Feedback feedback feedback!!!

I want to know what you think! I know it isn't much to go on, but hey!!!


	2. Chapter One

Title: Trick or Treat (Working title)

Author: ME! Kk (kk_d_1@hotmail.com)

Rating: PGish {Rating is likely to change eventually}

Disclaimer: Lilith is mine, as is the name Aidan, the Plot is ALL MINE! and I'm kidnapping Spike, so he's mine too!!! *cackles and runs away)

Distribution: Ask and I'll think about it.

Dedication: To the great genius' that are Joss Wheedon and Garth Nix! Who have been kind enough to give me characters (or in Garth's case a universe) that I can use, alter and have fun with.

Warning: There aren't really any spoilers for BtVS past Season Four, I may end up taking liberties with the Jossverse... oh and I've deviated from cannon in that Spike doesn't love Buffy. Spoilers up to Lirael since I've read Abhorsen but am having memory difficulties and can't get my hands on a copy to brush up.

Authors Note: This is the only story I am having inspiration for at the moment, and even then the muse is being pretty stingy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike woke to find himself dressed similarly, but differently; still wearing the poet shirt {A/N *melts into chair drooling*} and the leather pants but also wearing knee high boots, spelled long-sword at his hip and an oilskin jacket. It was pitch black and so Spike quickly went into game face, or tried to; since nothing happened.

"Oh Bollocks!" A hovering light was coming closer, illuminated in the light was a pale face with long straight black hair, and a bandolier and a sword sparkling with light of it's own. Automatically Spike found his hands sketching out signs that part of his recognised as a spell for light and lo! A small rune, shining with light was hovering in front of Spike's face. 

  
The hovering light with its mysterious figure speeding up and coming closer until he was face to face with the figure; the mingled lights showing the figure to be a woman of about twenty three; very pretty with high cheekbones, and eyes nearly back with a very suspicious look on her face. 

"May I?" her hand clenched but for two fingers, hovering near Spike's forehead.

Spike is starting to guess where he is and hopes that his charter mark is untainted, part of his reassuring the rest of him that yes, it is unsullied. Nodding his permission he also noticed that the woman facing him had her other hand hovering near her bells, the second biggest, the little knowledgeable voice in his head whispering the name 'Saraneth'. 

He noticed the marks on the bells, his knowledge as well as this new instinctive part of himself, that the woman facing him was Abhorsen. His hand mimicking hers in its hovering towards her face; fingers hitting charter marks at the same time; the feeling of drowning in the charter; blackness with gold and silver charter marks flying past. 

  
Both leaving the fall of charter marks simultaneously. The woman opposite him smiling; 

"I am Lilith; Who are you?" Spike opened his mouth to answer and found himself saying something unplanned; 

"I am Aidan, Abhorsen" with that Spike and the inner feelings agreed to perform a courtly bow.

Spike found that he was sounding more like his human self, though he was glad not to be needing his glasses, despite his lack of ability to vamp face.

Lilith smiled at him again "I'm traveling alone; chasing a disturbingly strong necromancer and by the feel of your mark you are a strong charter mage and I could use that sort of help; would you join me?"  
Spike presented his spelled sword to her; "Abhorsen I would be honoured."

Lilith blushed "As Abhorsen I would learn nothing as someone unknown I might learn more, and a woman unaccompanied would raise suspicion; would you mind traveling as husband and wife?" By his time the intensely pale woman was blushing very hard. 

Spike's mind was running a mile a minute; how strange these times and this place are; for a woman to trust him that much after knowing him only a moment, even so the answer was clear; for one thing he trusted her; for another he knew nowhere else to go.

"Posing as your husband would be a great pleasure and an honour. I will do this for you; thank you for trusting me."

"I will take you to Abhorsen's House to plan. I thank you Aidan" Lilith answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: So kiddly-winkle-poo's... what did you all think?? Gimme feedback!

If you do then watch Kk write FAAASTER!!!


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Trick or Treat (Working title)

Author: ME! Kk (kk_d_1@hotmail.com)

Rating: PGish {Rating is likely to change eventually}

Disclaimer: I've borrowed a few things, but the ideals are mine... and seriously who's squabbling semantics?

Distribution: Ask and I'll think about it. Just please tell me where!

Dedication: To my subconscious, which is a strange and wondrous place that gives me the majority of these ideas, along with Aidan that is.

Warning: There aren't really any spoilers for BtVS past Season Four, I may end up taking liberties with the Jossverse... oh and I've deviated from cannon in that Spike doesn't love Buffy. Spoilers up to Lirael since I've read Abhorsen but am having memory difficulties and can't get my hands on a copy to brush up.

Authors Note: I'm not having that much inspiration at the moment so this is all I've finished at the moment

And thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers!!

charmedfanatic3000- yours was ever so sweet!!! (both of them)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Abhorsen's House~

Spike, or Aidan now, and Lilith were seated opposite one another, a map between them as they planned. Aidan speaking out the question that had been bouncing around his head "How come you are so sure about me and trust me with so much?"

Lilith nodded "I was expecting that question; the Clayr saw you walking in the dark, as you were, lost and alone, they told me that they could not tell whether you were evil or not, it was and is your choice, and the fate of the Old Kingdom rests on the decision. They showed me the outcome for each decision. If Good you would prove to be trustworthy and an invaluable ally; if Evil you would be a formidable enemy and together with the necromancer; bring the Kingdom back to the chaos that reigned at Kerrigor's peak in power."

Spike was amazed, he felt every bit the stranger he was; but also he felt as if he could belong.

Seen by the Clayr; Sought by the Abhorsen and adopted by King Aeris, which was part of the plan; Spike was adopted into the royal family with Lilith as his wife. 

Luckily Lilith had only very recently become Abhorsen and thus was not at all well known. With a charter glamour to give her auburn hair and green eyes it was very unlikely that anyone would recognise her. Spike already appearing different to what he did at home; Aidan having shoulder length hair of blonde, yet not white blonde; eyes still their piercing, sparkling blue, his leather tight pants exchanged at Abhorsen's house for breeches. And a pack each was prepared for both him and Lilith; as always the sendings packed all sorts of useful bits and pieces. With clothing and equipment organised; still further planning was needed.

Aidan and Lilith didn't need to plan on the map which way to go; all they had to do was follow the trail of the dead and the stench of free magic.

Lilith and Aidan would be travelling on horseback to try and catch up to the necromancer faster.

Together Aidan and Lilith created the glamour spell, letting it fall over her features, leaving a stunning, fair redhead in the place of the dark haired beauty.

A hawk on a perch in the corner of the room cackling "A red haired Abhorsen; that's new"

Aidan jumped and the part of him that was Spike asked "Mogget?" the Hawk laughed; "Well that was once my name, when I was in cat form; I was last known as Mogget four Abhorsens ago, or was it five? No; I am now called Troanoi. But since I don't recognise you from then, and you don't look that old, I must ask… how do you know that name?"

Spike/Aidan laughed "A very long story, one that can be saved for the journey"

"That's assuming that I'm coming" The hawk had a sparkle in his eye none the less.

Lilith only laughed "My father barely took you out of the house; you're bored; and the servant of the Abhorsen, of course you are will come Troanoi"

The hawk cackled again "How about loosening my collar? No? Well I'll just have to come along and hope that Necessity calls for you to loosen the collar and free me on this trip, and considering the incompetents that you've had in your bloodline; I wouldn't be at all surprised." At this the bell on the hawks collar tingled in warning, no longer, as Spike remembered from his reading, a miniature Ranna, the bell was now a miniature Saraneth, the bell of binding.

Spike laughed hard "And you're very desperate for an adventure"

Troanoi screeched then said "How could you tell??? And anyway, how would you like being cooped up in this house with only the batty sendings for company?" 

One of the sendings; obviously taking offence at the statement, as it walked past with more wine for the travellers and 'couple' to be knocked the bird off the perch; Troanoi squawked and Lilith commented laughingly "Sounds like a chicken being plucked"

And the screeching began again.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: So what do you think?? I'm quite happy with it but that's jest me, after a fair bit of work, probably deluding myself. And sorry if it is too short, in word it's about two pages, FrontPage it's much shorter and I really don't want to see what FanFiction.net does to it!


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Trick or Treat (Working title)

Author: ME! Kk (kk_d_1@hotmail.com)

Rating: PGish {Rating is likely to change eventually}

Disclaimer: LA LA LA LA LA! I WON'T SAY IT!!! MUAHAHAHA!

Distribution: Ask and I'll think about it. Just please tell me where!

Dedication: To Elspeth, my buddy who keeps encouraging me to write anything and everything.

Warning: There aren't really any spoilers for BtVS past Season Four, I may end up taking liberties with the Jossverse... oh and I've deviated from cannon in that Spike doesn't love Buffy. Spoilers up to Lirael since I've read Abhorsen again but can't be bothered to change anything to fit!

Authors Note: Sorry this Chapter took so long but it's just been that I haven't typed it up, well I had yesterday but then my dad accidentally unplugged the computer and so I lost it all!!. 

I AM SAYING THIS NOW!!! Aidan=Spike and vice versa. I refuse to keep flipping between the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The journey began fairly leisurely; Aidan {A/N See Authors Note above} using his superior sense of smell to follow the tang of Free Magic.

Following this scent led the pair to a clearing; reeking of Free Magic, there in the center of the clearing was a Margrue. Body of a woman; head of a cat; a pale blue in color, the creature screeched and the horses panicked; bucking the riders off and then bolting back towards Abhorsen's House.

Aidan helped Lilith to her feet; his sword at the ready in his grip. One of Lilith's hands unsheathing her sword and the other un-strapping Saraneth, hidden beneath her tunic.

One of Aidan's hands silencing Lilith's on the bell, his other hand throwing out marks of fire pulled from the charter, while thrusting his sword. Margrue, as a creature of ice, fire was inimical to it's being. Though it would not destroy the creature, it destroys the hosting body and banishes the spirit; only when, however, they are combined with marks of breaking, binding, severing and burning, like those on Aidan's sword Diriel and Lilith's sword. Both forged by the wallmakers.

Lilith smiled at Aidan puzzledly "Why did you stop me using Saraneth?" Aidan smiled back "No need to alert all in the area that the Abhorsen is here." Troanoi shrieking warning of another danger. Two dead hands were approaching the two mages.

Lilith giving Aidan a look; he shook his head "Not worth it, only two." Aidan reaching into the Charter to pull out the marks "Niew, Cale, Zith" one to breaks bonds of muscle, one for fire and the other for destruction; Lilith using her sword to cut both necks, The bodies no longer able to sustain the dead spirits and thus they fell back into the waters of death.

Both warriors knowing and saying at the same time "They're gone"

Troanoi swooping down from scouting "Congratulations later, lingering at the site of an ambush is never a good idea" 

Agreeing with the caustic bird they set off again, this time on foot.

Aidan was telling them about his past. His time as a 'Big Bad'; the chip; his position as a good guy; his vampire-ness and now apparent humanity with a few extras.

Explaining Vampires turned out to be very difficult.

"Vampires are dead; but not like you think of as dead; necromancers have no hold over us, I mean them, they are like humans with fangs that drink blood, are super-strong, have super strong senses, dissolve into dust in sunlight, though running water has absolutely no effect. They also have a very strange family system... Well let's just say that vamps aren't decomposing or as mindless, except for minions. And I seem to be fairly much human except I've kept my sense of smell and hearing. Sight isn't as good as it was and I'm not as strong, so all in all pet, I appear to be just the sort of ally you need, As to how I know about Mogget, or Troanoi as he is now, is because the story of Sabriel, Lirael and the binding of the Destroyer have been documented in a series of three books in my world, though it is considered a work of fiction; I have knowledge in this world I didn't have in mine, In my world I am not a mage, in this world I am." 

Lilith nodded "I see, that's very interesting; Just wondering, is there someone in your world who'll object to my acting as your wife?" 

Aidan snorted and muttered under his breath "Since Dru is off with a Fungus Demon and Harm's found a 'Cuddly Bear' who actually returns her feelings..." then louder "No luv, there's nobody waiting at home for me."

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Sorry again, I'm writing more and faster currently so the next chapter shouldn't be too long coming.


End file.
